Users frequently want to mirror content they are viewing on a user device, such as a laptop computer or a tablet computer, so that the content is also presented on a display device, such as a television. For example, a user may view a web page with an embedded video on their laptop computer, and may want to view the video on an associated television. However, it can be time-intensive and network-intensive for the laptop computer to transmit the web page and the embedded video to the television for presentation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for transferring playback of media content.